Interference
by XxHawktalonxX
Summary: His life was good before his death, now he has been reborn on Skyloft 17 years before the events of Skyward Sword! His unplanned descent below the clouds become disastrous as he runs into Ghirahim! What will become of Harue? Rated T to be safe !Irregular updates because I am lazy as hell.
1. Chapter 1

** I have zero excuses, I've had plenty of time to write but I have not, that being said, I'm merging the first and second, third and fourth chapters and I am going to try to keep to the new chapter size. The OC got a re-name. One final thing, I'm changing the title, "The Zelda Universe Is Dangerous" is a mouthful.**

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any characters aside from my OC, all rights belong to Nintendo**

Death sucks, it's messy, painful, and downright unpleasant. I was driving home from the local superstore with a Nintendo Switch and a copy of Breath of the Wild when I learned the painful way that speeding is a bad idea. The light at the intersection went from yellow to red and a combination of my speed and the ice on the road from the night before when I snowed I slammed into the side of a tanker carrying diesel. I don't have to tell you how that goes.

Next thing I knew was the searing light and pain that wracked my body and mind for a moment before vanishing and I was dead. Then I heard, no, heard would be the wrong word, I felt a question. "Do you wish to live once more?" it asked and I nodded numbly, or at least tried, despite not having a head to nod the question was still answered.

I couldn't move, couldn't hear, couldn't see, just felt a comforting warmth and pressure that I felt all around me. I don't know how long I was there but eventually I discovered I was able to move slightly, so I kicked, and kicked, and kicked. I was unable to do anything else, so I made a game of it, to practice my motor skills. Sometimes I kicked hard, sometimes soft, sometime back, sometimes forwards... Yeah I was losing it.

Again, after some time passed, I wasn't sure how long, something changed, I wasn't sure what, I just knew that something had changed. And the I felt it, the soft comforting pressure had suddenly spiked to a painful amount and then relaxed. It happened again and again until I could see! But the sudden light was painful so I cried out. Wait, that's not my voice! Don't tell me... through the blurry vision I had I realized, I was just born.

I was a quiet baby throughout my infancy, I discovered much to my annoyance that the people here didn't speak English and I had to learn this new language again. It was only once that my legs had developed enough and I could walk that I leaned the most shocking thing about my new life. When I went out on a walk I learned that it wasn't my poor perspective and vision as an infant that made it look like my home was floating in the clouds, it was in fact floating above the clouds and I was born in Skyloft!

Much to my horror the goddess statue was still in the sky and many people look like younger versions of NPCs in the actual game so I realized that the event's of Skyward Sword were gonna happen within my lifetime.

It was only after I had a basic understanding of the Hylian language did I learn that my name was Haruno, sure It was a strange name, kinda reminded me of something...

I looked normal in my infant years, it wasn't until I met my Loftwing, a beautiful pure snow-white feathered bird with bright golden eyes, that I started to change. I had pitch black irises and solid solid black hair, I kinda looked like Sasuke from Shippuden, but with a different face. Now most wouldn't find this bizarre, except, neither my mother or father had eyes or hair like mine.

Father had really light, almost white hair while Mother had a dark almost brown blonde head of hair. Both shared the same shade of blue-green eyes. Neither of my parents from my old life had the same or similar attributes as I do now, for that I am thankful, let's just say that we didn't exactly get along very well.

It had been a few weeks since I turned 14 and then I had met him, Link. True to the games he was really silent, only speaking when necessary or something important needed to be told. It was bizarre for me, how can someone so quite be so friendly? It was when my first year of school for training to be a knight had started and I had decided to join (A/N couldn't find a canon enrollment age). I had also met Zelda and decided to screw with her and bow when I met her, and that is how we got to now.

"Hello Zelda" I said as I gave a quick bow, when I rose I saw confusion and a faint trace of déjà vu cros her face and I tried my best not to laugh. "Wait what?" she asked, confused, and Link merely raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, you'll understand eventually, about three and a half years" I answered. "And how could you know that?" she asked impatiently, having regained here composure. _Whoops, should have thought of that! _"A uh, a Goddess Butterfly told me" I lied, praying, somewhat ironically, to her, that she would pass it off as a joke.

"Link, you have the strangest friend here" she commented before heading off "See you around, uh" she paused "What is your name?' she asks embarrassed. "I'm Haruno, I was wondering when you would ask" I laugh. "I'll see you around Haruno" she replies as she turns and walks off. I turn and check the time and to my dismay class is about to start in less than a minute. "That's not good, we need to hurry to class Link!" I yell, bolting downstairs, slowing as I reach the classroom.

I could have sworn I saw Zelda smirk as I sat down. At the back where Groose and his buddies were sitting. As Link sits up towards the front with Zelda I turn towards Groose and held out my hand, my eye twitching when I saw he had his pompadour. "Hello, I'm Haruno, may I ask what your name is?" I ask, let's just say thing go downhill from there


	2. Chapter 2

**` Chapter 1 for change information**

**I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any characters aside form my OC, all rights belong to Nintendo**

It started out a normal day, I dress, step out of my room at the same time as Groose to annoy him, he refers to me with a pun based name involving the color black because I dress mostly in black because I look cool! Okay, maybe not...

I return without missing a beat and call him "Pompadour", this of course irritates him further before he regains his calm. Right as he's about to come over to me the lunch lady steps out into the hallway yelling "Don't even start today you two!". I smirk, it's useful having been here two years to study the teachers. People here tend to follow a routine and that helps me whenever I decide to ruffle Goose's, oh, sorry, Groose's feathers.

I walk over and bang on Link's door like the FBI, I hear a startled shout. Then I heard a thud that is Link's body hitting the floor, a few moments later the door is opened slowly and the look on Link's face threatened me with severe, slow, painful, and embarrassing retribution later. You'd think that he would have gotten used to it after 5 consecutive weeks of me banging on his door every Wednesday.

I step back eyes and face contorting into mock shock. "Surely you are not angry with me for preventing you from being late to class, are you dear friend?" I ask, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

If possible, he added more venom to his gaze, but I could have sworn there was a hint of amusement. It was at this moment I realized, I had to look up to meet Link's eyes. "Wait, since when were you taller than me?!" I exclaim, when his face broke out into a smile, I realized why he was amused moments before. I step away and look at his feet. He had modified shoes with blocks on the bottom. "You got me" I said blankly, not sure if to laugh at the obsurdity of this or turn around and walk away.

I turned around and walked away when I heard Groose snickering, judging from how Link's foot steps retreated, Groose wasn't meant to see.

Today was flight lessons first thing, something I enjoyed, but dreaded. As bizarre as it sounds, I have a fear of heights. Even after living on Skyloft for so long, my fear of heights from my previous life still remains. I was fine so long as I didn't look down, or I don't try any fancy maneuvers. That's how I got into this situation.

Groose's lackeys, no doubt by his orders, were launching eggs at me. The first one missed, the second one hit me, and the third hit my loft wing square between the skull and the first spinal vertebrae as it reared back. My bird tensed up, pulled it's wings in and we dropped, we were too close to the cloud barrier and dropped through.

Of course this didn't do much for my fear of heights, I might also have a fear of eggs now, what would that be called? I think it's ovaphobia. The sudden flailing and squawking of my loftwing reminded me that we had much more pressing matters at hand, like panicking. When we finally got control, I steered us towards the Sealed Grounds, spotting the pit from where I was at and much to my bird's protests.

"Shh, calm down, I'm well aware of Demise and Hylia's war so many centuries ago" she finally calmed down and I wondered, was it because of what I said or was it because she realized that she could see and the clouds weren't solid? Regardless, when we landed on the platform outside the Sealed Temple, no way was I landing near the seal, I had my bird follow me inside.

I heard a slight gasp of surprise when I opened the door, looking to the sitting figure at the other end of the temple I spoke. "Hello Impa, how's the Demon King's seal holding?" I asked, my voice ringing as I got a foreboding feeling. I reached for my sword and waited, thankful for being allowed to carry it after showing great skill and maturity in fencing classes. When nothing happened I relaxed, not thinking or saying anything to invoke Murphy's Law, that is not a mistake I hope to make.

"Who are you?" rang Impa's question, I closed the door after I convinced my bird to follow me inside and then replied "Just a lost soul who fell below the clouds due to some _egg_celently _rotten_ luck. I could feel both my loftwing and my pride cringe at the puns. "Is that why you and your bird are covered in reeking egg?" she asks, laughing softly at my joke. My pride dug it's self a grave and buried it's self as both me and my loftwing simultaneously recoiled, realizing that we had egg on us still.

And it reeked

"I think I'm gonna be sick" I mutter. "Do you know anywhere I can wash off at?

"Sure" she replied, "When you tell me how you know of me and the dark being in the seal" she added. I see how it's gonna be, hold cleanliness over my head as ransom for information, this is gonna be tough. Wait, I think I know how to do this.

"In the land I come from the tale of the goddess's battle with said dark being is well known by many" not a lie, over 3 million copies of Skyward Sword had been sold last I checked. She nods slightly and I heard the side door unlock, my bird and I headed over and I opened the door. I let my bird out first and just as I was about to follow Impa spoke. "Where is your home land?" she inquired.

"In a place that requires the power of the _**Triforce**_ to reach, so I shall wait until the hero retrieves it from beneath the Goddess Statue" I respond, then leave before should could ask anymore questions. AS I close the door and turn around, I see my loftwing looking at me with a raised eyebrow, or, I think that's what it' trying to do. "What? Is there something on my face?" I ask her. She just turns away and shakes her head, my loftwing has always seemed to have a human mind.

"Alright then, let's go get cleaned up shall we? And on foot preferably, I don't want to risk getting shot out of the sky again, be it by egg or boulder, that is an experience I intend to keep 'Once in a Lifetime'" I said. Then I could have sworn my loftwing was laughing at me.

When we arrived at the small river surrounding the large tree that housed Yerbal, also known as the kiwi hermit, at the top, my loftwing had practically jumped into the water. We hadn't run into any monsters, I'm guessing that's because Ghirahim isn't searching for Zelda or trying to impede Link yet. I was hesitant to enter with my clothes but decided that they might as well be washed too.

Wish I could say I enjoyed it, but nope, the water was _way_ too cold! I yelped, perhaps jumping in wasn't a good idea. After I was certain that there was no more egg or eggshells left, I got out of the water, taking off the black long sleeve, light weight, jacket that I wear when flying, and hanging it on a nearby branch to dry. I removed my boots and hung them by their toes so that they could drain and dry with my socks.

"You know, down here, this undershirt dries pretty quickly" I say to no one. "I'm going crazy aren't I? I'm pretty sure talking to one's self is the first sign of insanity", damn, there I go again.

I hear a somewhat familiar ring that I could have sworn sounded like Ghirahim's teleportation. I hear the surprised chirp from my loftwing and I spin around. There he is, Lady Gaga's love child himself, _**Demon Lord, Ghirahim**_.

My mind blanked, **Ghirahim** of all people was right there. And then it worked, I have two choices, try to run only to die, or attempt to join him. I think I prefer joining him. I quickly drop to one knee, my head bowed low, I chose not to speak because knowing him he's all for 'Do not speak unless spoken to'.

"Oh? I would seem you recognize me boy, but I don't recall any humans having known of me all those years ago" His voice rang out against the deafening silence that had overtaken the forest. "I would hazard a guess that despite my minions having reported that you came from above the clouds that is not where you are from, so tell me, where are you from?" he asked.

Shit, lie and risk pain, dismemberment, and/or death? Or tell the truth and risk death. The truth sounds good right around now.

"I-I" stuttering, not a good thing.

"Hmm? What was that?" He's impatient, that is not good.

"I am from a-a world beyond this one. One I believe to only be accessible by the **Triforce**, Lord Ghirahim" I answer... Was I always shaking? He walks over closer and grabs my chin and makes me look him in the eye.

"Say that again and look me in the eye" he says coldly. Forcing myself to comply, why does he terrify me so? I answer "I come from a world accessible only by the **Triforce**".

"You speak the truth, interesting. Tell me about this world" he commands, releasing me. Again, tell him or lie? Seems he can tell if I lie so that isn't a good idea.

Truth it is. So I tell him of our world, how without magic we became technologically advanced. Of our great cities and advances into space. And of our great wars, and terrible destructive weapons. At the mention of the nuke he asked if it is possible for him to build one, I told him I do not know enough of how to and how he risked vaporizing himself if he tried. That discouraged him. As I finished he asked one simple question that I hoped he wouldn't.

"So, without magic, how do you know of me?" Again, lie and die, heh, I could coin that term, or tell the truth and chance living. The choice is obvious.

"This world, it's past, and present are part of a game series I enjoy. Perhaps this world influenced the creator of the game" I added the second part so he wouldn't act as though I called him a 'Game Character'.

"Hmm, interesting, I do take it you have some knowledge of you world's sciences, yes?" He asks and I nod, this is where a PhD in Chemistry would come in handy.

"Yes, I am a Chemist" I answer. "Essentially an Alchemist, just with proper knowledge and no magic" I add to clarify.

"Good, now, you have two choices, become my servant and work for me, or death" he tells me in almost a cheery tone. I don't even have to think before replying.

"I wish to work for you, I find death to be rather unappealing" I answer.

"Good rise and come here" he beckons me over. I do as he says and he turns and faces me. "Tell me what your ulterior motive is" he demands. I was shocked, how did he know? Wait, it's how compliant I have been... whoops.

"To survive and interfere, what ever that may cost"

** I do wish to continue this story, any feedback I receive will be helpful in improving the quality.**


	3. I be abandoning this

This is an official notice.

This story is abandoned.

I accidentally wrote a Mary Sue.

Something I am deeply ashamed of.

**_This is my final message. Change the world-_**Nah, I'll figure out something eventually, probably another story where I figure out how to not write a Mary Sue.

I'm thinking something in the Monsterverse with me SpaceGodzilla rip-off who I believe to have a superior design and name, Xenozilla.


End file.
